1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stuffed toys. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of closing a stuffed toy or doll which employs a thin drawstring or filament sewn around an opening through which the toy is stuffed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stuffed toys are very popular among children as playthings and adults as collectibles. They typically include a soft inner material or stuffing such as foam which is held within an outer fabric shell or skin which has simulated fur. Commonly, the outer fabric resembles the shape of an animal such as a dog with a body, legs, tail and a head. Their soft physical quality and generally appealing appearance of these stuffed toys bring enjoyment and comfort to their owners.
Most stuffed toys are manufactured by first sewing a fabric shell together from multiple pieces of fabric. The fabric pieces are sewn together inside out, and then turned right side out so that the unsightly edges of the fabric seams remain on the inside of the shell. Typically, an opening is left in the fabric through which stuffing may later be inserted into the shell. A benefit of this practice is that such unstuffed toy shells can be shipped less expensively, since they are lighter and take up less space. These toy shells are also suited for xe2x80x9cdo it yourselfxe2x80x9d retail sales. After stuffing, such toys are typically sewn shut. It is also known in the art to pre-stitch the opening prior to stuffing the toy shell. U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,196 discloses such a method, whereby a filament is crisscrossed loosely across an opening of a toy shell as shown in FIG. 2. An injection tube of a stuffing apparatus is inserted into the opening between adjacent loops of the filament, and stuffing material is injected into the interior volume of the container. The injection tube is then withdrawn and the filament is tightened to close the opening. However, this method suffers from a major disadvantage in that the filament may be pushed into the opening and become tangled up with the stuffing, particularly during hand stuffing. Mistakes made during fabrication of such stuffed toys leads to lower production rates and higher processing costs.
It would therefore be desirable to devise a method for forming a stuffed toy includes pre-fabrication of a stuffable toy shell having a pre-stitched opening that can be quickly and easily stuffed and closed without the risk of tangled filaments.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem. The invention includes a stuffed toy formed by providing a stuffable toy shell having several fabric members fastened together, thereby defining a container which encloses an interior chamber and which has an exterior surface defining a shape of a toy. The container has an opening which extends through the container material, and is in communication with the interior chamber. A thin drawstring such as a filament or thread, having a pair of ends, is stitched around the outer periphery of the opening such that the thread may be tightened to thereby close the opening. After inserting a stuffing material into the interior chamber of the container through the opening, the thread is tightened to close the opening and retain the stuffing in the interior chamber of the container.
The thread closure offers a distinct advantage since there are no strings which crisscross the open seam. This method is useful for various stuffing methods, including machine stuffing and hand stuffing. The method of the invention is generically useful for toy and doll making.
The invention provides a method for forming a stuffed toy which comprises:
a) providing a stuffable toy shell which comprises
i) a plurality of fabric members fastened together so as to define a container which encloses an interior chamber and which has an exterior surface defining a shape of a toy, the container further comprising an opening through the container in communication with said interior chamber; and
ii) a drawstring having a pair of ends, which drawstring is stitched around the opening such that the drawstring may be tightened to thereby close the opening;
b) inserting stuffing material into the interior chamber of the container through the opening; and
c) tightening the drawstring to close the opening, thereby retaining the stuffing in the interior chamber of the container.
The invention also provides a stuffable article shell which comprises:
i) a plurality of fabric members fastened together so as to define a container which encloses an interior chamber and which has an exterior surface defining a shape of a toy, the container further comprising an opening through the container in communication with said interior chamber; and
ii) a drawstring having a pair of ends, which drawstring is stitched around the opening such that the drawstring may be tightened to thereby close the opening and retain the stuffing in the interior chamber.
The invention further provides a method for making a stuffed toy, comprising the steps of:
a) fastening together a plurality of fabric members so as to define a container which encloses an interior chamber and which has an exterior surface defining a shape of a toy, the container further comprising an opening through the container in communication with said interior chamber;
b) stitching a drawstring, having a pair of ends, around the opening such that the drawstring may be tightened to thereby close the opening;
c) providing a stuffing apparatus having an injection tube and means for propelling a stuffing material through said tube;
d) inserting the injection tube into the opening of the container;
e) inserting stuffing material into the interior chamber of the container through said injection tube;
f) withdrawing the injection tube from the opening; and
g) tightening the drawstring to close the opening, thereby retaining the stuffing in the interior chamber of the container.